narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuki Uchiha
Daisuki Uchiha is a member of one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure; the Uchiha clan. Background Not much is known about Daisuki's past except that he went into hiding just before the Uchiha clan massacre because he had overheard Danzo talking about the instructions he had given to Itachi Uchiha. A year after Sasuke Uchiha had defected to Otokagure, Daisuki returned to the village and continued as a Chūnin. Not much is known about his family links either although we do know his cousin is Sasuke Uchiha and uncle is Fugaku Uchiha and auntie being Mikoto Uchiha. Appearence Daisuki has black hair with a fringe that hangs down on one side of his face. He wears a dark blue kimono and has bandages wrapped around his chest that extends to his arms. On his back, he carries a Katana. Personality Daisuki is a very calm person with a caring nature and is well known for entering combat situations with a calm and analytical manner, although he does have a playful attitude as he likes to toy with his opponents if he is sure that they are weaker. As he grew older, his personality added a fierce and competitive edge and it became prominent he had an inferiority complex to anyone stronger than him. Abilities Daisuki is considered a genius even by Uchiha standards. He is highly talented in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but his talent for Genjutsu was weaker and mostly relied on his mastery of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Taijutsu Daisuki is renowned for his taijutsu skills. In Part 1, his taijutsu was good and some of the most famous shinobi had noted his taijutsu skills to be better than most Chūnin, one person was S-rank criminal Tobi. After the time skip, his taijutsu skills greatly increased under the tutelage of Might Guy. As he was taught by Might Guy, he was taught how to open six inner gates and various other advanced taijutsu techniques. He first displayed his improved taijutsu skills against an A-Rank criminal on a mission to save the fire daimyō. He defeated the ninja after opening the fourth gate and using Shadow of the Dancing Leaf followed by a Front Lotus. Ninjutsu Daisuki is well known for his advanced ninjutsu capabilities. In Part 1 he made considerable progress by using his Sharingan to learn Fire and Lightning based techniques when in combat. During the time skip, he also trained with the Third Hokage who helped him to hone the techniques he already knew whilst introducing him to Water techniques with his Sharingan. After he had mastered Water release, he started to teach him Shape Transformation but never mastered due to Sarutobi's death. In Part 2, his skills have improved much more and he has large arsenal of jutsu at his disposal now including complex jutsu like Chibaku Tensei. Genjutsu In Part 1, his Genjutsu skills were passable but not great and so he often relied on his Mangekyō Sharingan from which he could cast Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsuki. During the time skip, he improved his control over his Sharingan to improve the effectiveness of his Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsuki. He also improved his other Genjutsu skills with the help of Kurenai Yuhi. In Part 2, when he gained his Eternal Mangekyō, he finished mastering the the Genjutsu aspects. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, he possesses the Sharingan. Just before the Uchiha clan massacre, he awakened his Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. When he came back to the village, his Sharingan had developed into a full three tomoe in each eye. Mangekyō Sharingan During the time skip, he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan through unknown means. Aside from the typical techniques that come with Mangekyō, he hasn't shown the unique technique that his Mangekyō has got. Mysteriously, he can use Kotoamatsuki which was the technique unique to Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō.